Siempre te amare a pesar de las distancias
by montserrat soto
Summary: Renata se muda a un pueblo aburrido y conoce a Jackson su vecino y se enamoran a primera vista...tiempo despues descubre que en su casa ubo un ascecinato y tiene que mudarse dejando a Jackson solo...por un tiempo


Bueno antes que nada aclarar que el otro fic que ise no me gusto y lo borre...así que este nuevo no tiene la historia real de Twilight solo unos personajes o tal ves los atores que encarnan a los personajes, tiene una trama diferente al mundo twilight…

Espero les guste... =)

También aclarar que los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen.

Y así fue como llegue a este pueblo, todo era tan aburrido, el camino fue largo y aburrido, campo mas campo...Campo por la derecha...a todo lo que miraba era verde, vacas aburrido, así entramos a un pueblo, diría yo que en el nunca pasa el tiempo, las casas eran viejas los coches la gente...todo era como de los sesentas...daba miedo pero creo que me acostumbrare lo mas pronto que pueda, o eso espero…

Baje del auto y camine hacia la casa, era grande…bueno...mediana no ahí que exagerar tampoco, camine asía ella mirándola por todos lados, estaba un poco alejada de otras a su alrededor solo podía llegar a ver unas 4 casas, la mas cerca estaba como a unos 10 metros y en los escalones de esa casa podía llegar a ver a un chico...Era lindísimo, ojos grandes y verdes, piel blanca, cabello despeinado y castaño era como un sueño…mientras estaba sentado en los escalones tocando la guitarra..*-*

-Linda la casa no crees-..Como siempre mi madre me sacaba de mi nube voladora.

-si...es...linda...vieja pero linda...-camine hacia adentro y escogí mi recamara... obviamente escogí el que tenia vista asía aquella casa no seria tan tonta como para dejar aquella hermosa vista

Desempaque lo que pude, lo demás lo acomodaría después, comenzaba a atardecer y decidí dar un paseo aunque sea por esa calle, ya que por lo que llegue a ver era muiiiii larga…no sin antes fijarme por la ventana, y sip…ahí seguía el chico..*-*…baje y camine primero mirando asía todos lados, era de esperarse era nueva hay mire asía un costado y estaban unos niños jugando, genial amo los niños...pero ellos me miraron como si hubiera llegado de otro mundo, avance mi paso y mire asía mi otro costado y pude ver a una pareja besándose, no me daba pena verlos cualquiera se besa, es normal…pero ellos en ves de mirarme sonrojados, me miraron como si los hubiera molestado en algo, en si este pueblo es algo raro, seguí caminando y seguí topándome con gente, hasta que decidí volver camine y ya no estaba la misma gente. Es normal todos caminamos i vamos a diferentes lados, pero el chico de la guitarra seguía ahí…lo mire y el me miro…''Que chica tan rara''…creo que debió pensar el pero no...el me sonrío y volvió a tocar su guitarra.

Jackson POV

Como toda mañana decidí sentarme en los escalones de mi dulce dulce hogar...(aja si dulce como no) comencé a tocar mi guitarra, creo que soy el único normal aquí así pasaron casi 2 o 3 horas asta que vi llegar un auto, era un poco moderno a comparación de los que veo todo los días, no decidí tomarle mucha importancia pensé que se trataría de una familia ya vieja o de unos ancianos, pero de ese coche salio un ángel…la mujer mas hermosa que e llegado a ver en mi vida, pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos hermosos, por fin alguien normal con quien poder esperanzarme, la mire un momento pero no trate de ser tan obvio así que volví a mi mundo a tocar guitarra, trate de mirarla de nuevo pero no queria quedar en ridiculo con la unica esperansa de mi amiga, asi que segui consentrado en mi guitarra, después de unos minutos vi como salio, queria correr a preguntarle si nombre, pero creo que es mui pronto, asi que vi como se alejo, se porque todos la miran asi, esa casa no es nada agradable para el pueblo, pero a mi no me importa se que igual podriamos ser buenos amigos o tal ves algo mas…la espere,…una…dos…tres horas..asta que la vi volver..y fue cuando me arme de valor, deje mi guitarra a un lado y camine asia ella.

-Hola

-Hola..??

-Soi..Jackson..vivo..aqui alado..-sonrei pense que era lo unico que podia aser

-Ahh..soi..Renata..la..nueva de aya..- y bajo la mirada sonrojandose un poco..se veia perfecta a simple vista.

-Si…vi...cuando llegaste…emm..tienes tiempo?..-y volvi a sonreir no se porque sonrio tanto..Ashh

-Emm..si..creo..si..es temprano aun

-Ok..

Y así es como la lleve al parque era raro o extraño ya que para ella era un perfecto desconocido, pero para mi no lo era…sentía raro como si la conociera de toda mi vida, caminamos hasta llegar y nos sentamos en las bancas…

y de donde vienes?

-de...Port Angeles..

Enserio...pense que aya...hacia mucho sol…-que estupido a ti que te importa eso

Si...jaja...creo que..por eso decidieron venir acá..aunque aca tambien ase sol...

Te gusta aquí?

Si...es lindo...las personas son raras…sin te que ofendas…todos te miran raro

Si...eso me pasa a mi...-baja la mirada-…y que edad tienes…

17

Enserio yo 18…recien cumplidos jeje

Ahh que bien…yo los cumplo en junio…no falta mucho…

Que dia..?...perdon por ser tan pregunton…asi te regalo algo..no se…

El 3…no tiene caso…no…me obsequies nada..- dios sonrio…Aww *-*

Claro….que te obsequiare algo…no se…algo lindo..jeje…-que tonto eres Jackson-

Bueno…perdon pero…me tengo que ir, ya es un poco tarde.. :)

Te acompaño…vamos al mismo lugar…jaja…

Si…jajaja…bueno…ya que..

Y asi caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a enfrente de su casa..

bueno…adios…-sonrio y entro a su casa…dios era hermosa…

ok..Adios…-no tenia otra cosa mas que besarle la megilla asi que lo ise..y resulto ella se sonrojo y camino a su casa, trate de no mirarla pero el cerebro es mas devil que mis ojos asi que la mire…ella entro y yo entre a mi casa, aburrida como siempre, subi a mi recamara y me sente en el escritorio, pense acabar mi tarea antes que anocheciera pero de nuevo mis ojos me fallaron, levante mi mirada y la vi frente a mi, estaba sentada en su cama cepillandose el pelo, era como una pelicula, nada raro pero hermoso.

OK hasta aquí llegue espero les guste..se aceptan de todo…tomatazos, de todo todo…


End file.
